


Más allá del Tiempo

by princessvirgo (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/princessvirgo
Summary: Cuando estás acostumbrado a ciertas cosas, a ciertas circunstancias e incluso a ciertos parámetros de la vida, el cambio puede ser un golpe muy duro y doloroso. Es por ello que lo evitas o por lo menos tratas de minimizar el que personas importantes o hechos del mismo nivel, afecten tu vida. No quieres que algo cambie, porque conoces ese dolor, lo viviste y no quieres vivirlo otra vez.Pero, así como una muerte es inevitable, así lo fue su llegada en tu vida...





	Más allá del Tiempo

## Más allá del Tiempo

_Cuando estás acostumbrado a ciertas cosas, a ciertas circunstancias e incluso a ciertos parámetros de la vida, el cambio puede ser un golpe muy duro y doloroso. Es por ello que lo evitas o por lo menos tratas de minimizar el que personas importantes o hechos del mismo nivel, afecten tu vida. No quieres que algo cambie, porque conoces ese dolor, lo viviste y no quieres vivirlo otra vez._

_Pero, así como una muerte es inevitable, así lo fue su llegada en tu vida..._

Conocía a mi hermano, por eso, aunque la curiosidad me invadiera, decidí no cuestionar nada, solo esperar y nada más, al final sabría a donde estábamos yendo tarde o temprano.

Estarás a prueba por unos días hasta que te adaptes – Dick, hablo después de un tiempo, no era como si ser alguien callado fuera lo suyo, pero al parecer quería ponerle misterio al asunto que se había esforzado por que no descubrieras –

¿Otra misión? – cuestione, sabía que Dick estaba trabajando con otros jóvenes en misiones derivadas por la liga de la justicia, y aunque no eras parte del grupo, aún, tenías el conocimiento de todas ellas, ser alumno de Batman tenía sus ventajas–

No exactamente, trabajaras en conjunto con mi equipo – al fin aclaro mis sospechas, así que al final me uniré al equipo – te presentare a ellos – me sonrió. Así que tanto misterio por esto, bueno, no es como si no me emocionara lo que pasa es que, no soy bueno socializando o trabajando en equipo, Dick lo sabe –

Así que trajiste al nuevo Robín – Wally West, esa era la identidad secreta de kid flash y el mejor amigo de Nigthwing, era obvio que lo supiese –

Es momento que se una al grupo. ¿Los demás? – Vi al pelirrojo solo negar antes de señalar a algún lugar dentro de la cueva – Conner está de malas...- sabía del clon de Superman y su horrible carácter y manera de canalizar sus frustraciones, muy diferente de Superman, que conocía, supongo que eso lo heredo de Lex. Como sea, tendría que adecuarme y tal vez llevarme bien con ellos, espero no tener choques extras, no quiero que Dick se arrepienta de esto –

Que pasó ahora? – cuestiono con cierto cansancio Nigthwing, como si eso fuera algo común pero cansado –

Megan – se limitó a responder. Así que superboy y miss martian, por lo dicho por Dick, esos dos tuvieron algo en el pasado, tal vez sea ese el motivo del porque no pudieran mantener un comportamiento adecuado. Un punto más por lo que Batman, nos aconsejó mantener los sentimientos a raya –

Puede ser momento de mover elementos – sugirió como quien lo ha pensado por largo tiempo –

Hablas de...- ver a ambos interactuar me recordó el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose –

Nigthwing – una cuarta presencia irrumpió en el ambiente –

Superboy – Dick solía tener la sonrisa ligera, algo extraño viniendo de nuestra familia – que bien, mira te presento a Robín, sería bueno que lo lleves a dar un paseo por la cueva – quise protestar, pero sabiendo cómo era Dick, era mejor no alargar lo inevitable –

Bromeas? – se notaba el mal humor en su voz y en la forma en que me vio –

Serán un equipo, es bueno que se conozcan desde ya – el cinismo de mi hermano, me saco un suspiro –

_Tal vez Dick había visto algo. No lo sé_ _..._

***M***

Puedes simplemente dejarme, estoy bien – hable con tranquilidad, odiaba la tensión en mi alrededor –

Son órdenes – se encogió de hombros. Ahora entiendo Conner, era el tipo, que sigue órdenes y evita el desobedecerlas, lo mejor posible, supongo eso es parte de haber convivido con Nigthwing –

Ok. – estaba aburrido, era mejor quedarme en la mansión y leer algo –

Eres igual a Nigthwing? – me sorprendió un poco la pregunta. No esperaba que me hablara –

En qué sentido? – había mil maneras de interpretar eso, así que era mejor asegurarme –

...- el inclino la cabeza con curiosidad, como si no hubiera entendido lo que pregunte. Me hizo recordar a un cachorro – ser igual de listo, los alumnos de Batman lo son, aunque...- lo vi dudar en si debía seguir o no con sus palabras, al parecer estaba meditando en Jason mi antecesor y el segundo robín –

Admiras a Batman – decidí intervenir. No me gustaba mucho el hablar de la muerte de Jason –

Es un humano, sin poder alguno. Pero no es común, siempre me llamó la atención su forma de pensar y analizar – bien, sabía que mi padre tenía muchos seguidores y admiradores, pero que el clon de Superman lo fuera era un poco perturbador. Y como llegamos a que me detalle algo así? – tu eres así? – oh, a eso se refería, supongo que no será el único en ponerme a prueba para saber si soy digno de ser alumno de Batman. Habrá sido así con Dick y Jason? –

No es algo que te importe – me molestó el que cuestionara si era o no digno de ser un robín. Que más le daba a él? Girándome me regrese al salón principal –

_Aún recuerdo lo que sentí en ese momento, porque estabas tú..._

***M***

Kon, date prisa – llame a mi compañero. Después de solo un año habíamos logrado congeniar –

Solo dame un minuto – lo vi desperezarse y caminar con tranquilidad a las ducha –

Un minuto – amenacé antes de salir de su habitación –

Son como una pareja casada – claro debía admitir que nuestra amistad, había llamado la atención de más de un miembro. Y las bromas de Cassi eran comunes –

...- ignore su comentario antes de ir por un café, eso era lo único que me relajaba, últimamente me comenzaba a alterar un poco el que me hicieran ese tipo de comentarios –

Que horrible adicción – Dick, pasó quitándome la taza – ughh...como puedes tomar algo así – después de dar un trago, le puso una gran tonelada de azúcar –

Vaya te debe querer enserio – Conner había llegado, con el cabello húmedo y poniéndose su típica polera negra con la el símbolo de esperanza – si hubiese sido cualquiera de nosotros nuestra yugular habría sido arrancada – su comentario hizo reír a más de uno, por lo que solo me limite a rodar los ojos –

Como sea, que haces aquí Dick? – era raro ver a mi hermano, después de haber organizado junto a Batman, grupos auxiliares distintos, este solo se limitaba a dar las misiones virtualmente –

Eso me dolió, baby bird – hizo un gesto exagerado haciendo reír a Cassi – solo vine a ver a mi hermanito y su equipo – sonrió para luego ponerse serio. Algo estaba mal – Kyle, Donna y Wally acaban de encontrar...-

_Esa era nuestra vida, jóvenes que habíamos decidido arriesgar nuestras vidas por otras. Esa era nuestra decisión, pero eso impedía que doliera..._

***M***

Tim! – Conner me había llevado a la casa Kent, quería que sus padres me conocieran – Ma! Preparó un rico pie de manzana! – eran esos escasos momentos donde me permitía sonreír para él – ven, date prisa – me tomo de la mano y me llevó al interior de la casa –

Kon – lo llamó Martha Kent, una mujer con la capacidad de cuidar a dos Kriptonianos de una manera tan especial, con un enorme corazón. Al conocerla pude entender por qué Conner llegó a cambiar tanto, ahora se parecía más al Sr. Clark – con calma – reprendió a su hijo sin la necesidad de alzar la voz. Logrando que Conner, pusiera cara de cachorro regañado. Ma! Tenía mucho poder en él –

Dejarás sin brazo a Timothy – el Sr. Kent, dirigió su mirada a nuestras manos unidas. Me sonroje, aunque él no hubiese insudado algo fuera de lo normal. Con la fuerza de Kon y la manera en que era arrastrado, eso podía ser real –

Te lastime? – me miro con temor y preocupación –

No – le sonreí levemente. Conner había aprendido a controlar muy bien su fuerza. Jamás me había lastimo, ni siquiera cuando estaba molesto –

Bien, laven sus manos – nos llamó a la realidad. Sin darme cuenta ambos nos habías quedado mirando demás –

_Aún recuerdo lo bien que me sentí en ese lugar, después de todo allí fue donde me dijiste que me amabas y que querías vivir por siempre a mi lado..._

***M***

**Puedo besarte? – con voz nerviosa y un sonrojo adorable en tus mejillas me pediste. No respondí porque de igual manera estaba yo. Descubrir que te ama y me amabas de igual manera, desestabilizo todo en mi –**

**Te amo, quédate a mi lado... – recuerdo el haber llorado mucho ese día. La felicidad que una vez se me fue negada, contigo la logre encontrar –**

**Te vez mucho más lindo cuando sonríes – besas mis labios una y otra vez –**

**Lo encontraremos ya lo verás – me abrazas y tu calor me reconforta –**

**Puedo amarte, aunque no me quieras a tu lado más? – me preguntas y siento el dolor de tus palabras –**

Y odio la realidad a la que tengo que regresar porque sé, que jamás volverás a ella, porque te fuiste y me dejaste con este vacío – Quiero verte – mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas – quiero verte... -

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PV: Me base en la canción Toki Wo Koete de Quell, muy hermosa y desde que la escuche me recordaron a Kon y Tim, si desean pueden escucharla, aunque no me responsabilizo por las lágrimas. <3


End file.
